ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Matthew Draven
Matthew Draven was born in Atlanta, Georgia. HIs family was poor and lived in poverty. At a young age, his biological parents died in a fiery vehicle wreck, so he was sent to his richer aunt and uncle, Carol and Jack Draven, to avoid being in a foster home. His new family really didn't like him much, and they treated him badly. He put up with it for years, as he had no other real choice. One evening when he was only 13, he snapped. He killed every member of his new family in their sleep, with kitchen knives and then set the place on fire. He was seen by firefighters smiling at the burning house while they tried to extenguish it. This lead to his arrest, and he got charged with four counts of murder in the first degree, plus arson. He would be acquitted of all charges on base of insanity. He served four years in the local sanitorium. After his release, he seemed to have changed, and went into the wrestling business. WVW Matthew Draven made his debut in WVW just days before the federation closed for good. It was after a tag match with Jack Rogers and Devon Matthews teaming up against Bulk Logan and Halloween Halpin. Rogers and Matthews got squashed, and after the match, Rogers got on the mic and told everyone in the back he was still unstoppable. Matthew Draven took offense to this and came out, destroying Rogers. This was the first and last time Matthew Draven appeared in WVW. WVF Having re-aligned with friend and co-mentor, Lestat, Matthew Draven found himself in WVF, in the regrouped Vampyre Nation stable. They went into a feud with Chris Kerrigan, where Draven pinned him on more than one occasion. After this feud, Draven disappeared for a while. NWA Matthew Draven reappeared with a new look and attitude in the NWA. He quickly became the TV champion, and held onto it for nearly three months, before getting pinned by Jackhammer. He brutalized Terry Edwards to win the title. He went into a feud, which was totally one-sided with Ewen Reyes. It started after Draven had defended his title against Chino, and Reyes came out and slapped Draven in the face. Draven defeated him with ease. He went on to take out a few more people, before Jackhammer finally topped him. He left for a week or so, and came back aligned with Red Dragon and Blizzard, known as Pain Redefined. He had NWA Heavyweight gold in mind. After a brief feud with Articulo, at a PPV, Pain Redefined interrupted a NWA World Title match, decimating both men involved. The next week, NWA folded. It has been strongly rumored Draven was in line for a World Title shot at Wrestlefest. WVWF: Apocalypse Now After NWA folded, Draven and close friend joined WVWF, forming dominant tag team, Apocalypse Now. They debuted at Vendetta 06 and took out both Damage Incorporated and Generation Of Pain, giving GOP the win in the Loser Leaves Town tag team match. Apocalypse Now wasn't really used as a tag team, even though technically they were. Draven would beat up on WVWF wrestlers from time to time until he got involved in a feud alongside his partner, Jason Sinister against Phoenix and his Disciples. The feud was bloody and violent, at one point Draven stuffed Phoenix in a bodybag. The feud ended when Apocalypse Now hung Phoenix and his Disciples in a two on three Hangman's Horror matchup at Hotter Than Hell. Matthew Draven vs Jason Sinister This was a very, very brief feud, which only really consisted of Matthew kicking the crap out of Jason once. Sinister would have a match against Ash Clack the following week to prove his worthiness to Draven. After the match, "The Sinner" Craig debuted in WVWF, attacking Clack. Draven was impressed. Sinister stayed. WWF Apocalypse Now:The Darkest Of Dark A few weeks ago, Apocalypse Now reformed with "The Sinner" Craig. At Hallowicked, They attacked the stable The Brit Pack after The Brit Pack claimed they were the most dominant force in WVWF. Soon after, though, Craig left and Matthew killed Sinister. He is now on a path of destruction leading into Reborn. Category:Wrestlers